


Fall

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Falling.





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> July 11, 2011
> 
> "This doesn't count for Camp NaNo, since it's very old and was lingering as a story-start that was just so... impossible to build on. I think that's because it already said all it needed to and I just now noticed. ^^;;"

There were times when really, Cloud liked to fall.

And the spells cast on the coliseum arenas, where damage only lasted until dragged out of the goddess-cast circles, they made it so that falling wasn't a forever thing, just until Sephiroth picked him up and dusted him off and then threw him against the wall and told him not to do it again.

They'd fight. They'd yell. They'd pull swords and blame one another until one of them quite literally broke something, be it weapon, armor, or body parts. And whatever was left, when suddenly forced back to health and full of energy, was generally taken out in the bedroom.

Yes, he really liked to fall.


End file.
